One Punch Man Vs Vampires Book 1: Battle for life ( Preview )
by gemm1mt
Summary: In this story a year has passed since the 2004 Van Helsing movie, but somehow in hell, the brides have return back to live in a new world stronger than ever however, they need to revive their master next, and they need strong blood to do it, and while they may have found a suitable creature for this task, they must be wary, because this one ends fights with...ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!


In this story a year has passed since the events of the 2004 Van Helsing movie, but deep within the depths of hell Dracula and his brides are being tortured/ imprisoned for their crimes, Dracula begs his father the devil on what he can do for his and his brides freedom. The Devil says that he must go The the One Punch Man Universe to find the most power being in existence there And use them as a host body to be reborn in so that he and birds can reproduce, start a new generation of vampire children to create an army out of, then take over the universe so that hell would an a whole galaxy of souls for the Devil to collect and rule over for all eternity. Dracula agrees and he and his brides are transported from hell to the One Punch universe. However during the multiversal travel, the vampires are empowered with amazing new powers, but Dracula being the most powerful is overloaded and explodes until he is nothing more than a dead heart. After crashing onto an alien planet in the One Punch Universe the brides discover their new unique powers:

Verona: Dry ice powers such as:

Making Dry ice copies ad powerful as she is to fight

Dry ice armor

Dry ice breath ( can cover an entire continent with Dry ice in just one moderate breath )

Dry ice heat vision

Marishka: Golden fire armor:

Can form golden weaponry from fire/ tar/ smoke/ mist that forms from her jewelry ( Such as Swords, Spears, Daggers, and even Golden armor spikes ) and can even form golden lava armor over her entire body

The force generated from her weapon slashes can obliterate anything in a 500 mile radius.

Aleera: Aerokenetic wind powers

Essentially being like a Wind version of of the Marine Admiral Borsalino from One Piece

In addition to that the winds she can generate can clock in at 500 miles per minute and half the time she is just moderately trying hard

Can also turn into a conscious whirlwind that can drain the blood of an entire continents population in 63 seconds.

Plus she can use certain wind currents at mirrors to spy on others. In addition to that all of them can now fly at speeds around Mach 5, can teleport to their lair using their respective elements and are just under only Saitama himself in terms of physical strength and durability. However it would be on a very wide margin as even at their peek power he would still be stronger than all of them combined times 5.

After discovering their powers on this alien planet Marishka cocoons Dracula's heart in a golden

cocoon the size of a football. Afterwards they decide to hone their powers, by slaughtering and feeding on the planet's entire population. Fully trained and completely fully replenished Verona the queen bride takes command and orders them all to head to earth where they sense the great beings powers. With their new found speed they get to earth in under three hours. They all crash land into mountain Everest at the very top carving in a big enough hole to make a lair. It would be night time there, so then they would be well and ready to go out and find more information about this new earth they are one. They would be discreet as to not draw too much attention themselves at the moment and kidnap three of the some of the most smartest people in area so that they can each drink their blood and gain as much information as possible. After getting more acquainted with modern times they then head to japan where they would head to Japan at night and kidnap three more humans to drain and gain the knowledge of, at which point they would become awear of the Hero organization. Afterwards they would acquire modern day outfets that are both more practical and suit their perspective styles best. Then they would start their search for the hero with the strongest and would thus start by watching several hero battles. However after seeing several disappointing dead ends, they decide to head back to their lair by flight. Along the way they fly next to an Airplane, and while they would be silently puzzled by this strange flying contraption Aleera and Marishka would mocking smile and wave at the gawking passengers who would awkwardly wave back awestruck. One back at the lair Aleera would use her "Wind Vision" (AN: my name for her power) to pick anything new, and just as she does the brides feel a spike of power coming from the area where Genos and Saitama are fight training and after watching the fight for a bit, they are shocked beyond all recognition at seeing The force of one of Saitama's punches punch a hole through an entire mountain and into the upper atmosphere. At which point Verona being the first to get over her shock would Ominously say " I think We've Found our Master's new body..." the other two brides would slowly gain

matching sadistic smiles.

The next day the Brides start planning on how to confront Saitama when Verona declares that to play it safe they should still spy on him to see if there is anything else powerful about him so that they know what to expect when confronting him. They see him battle Hammerhead, Speed o Sound Sonic, The deep sea king, Kombu Infinity and Sneck ( AN: Okay yes, I am aware that the order of these events are a bit choppy and in reverse, but bear with me here people. ) and after confirming that he is the one they want they then decide to meet him. A week later Saitama is having a very boring day, there are no new sales going on, there are new Shows going on and the there are no new fights happening so he is currently just wandering around town on a cloudy day. Eventually he decides to just jump onto the top roof of a skyscraper type building to actually see if there was anything interesting going on. Suddenly he would hear laughter, and look around to hear that it was coming from all directions, like Sharks circling their prey. The Brides would then spiral down surrounding him and reveal themselves in their human forms. The brides would each introduce themselves one by one and when Saitama introduces himself Aleera would then start the dialogue saying along the lines of

" oooooh we know who you are Saaiiitamaaaaaaa, you are the "famous" One Punch man. The hero for "fun" who destroys his foes with one Punch

Saitama: ( scratches his head ) Weeellll your right about the rest of the stuff, but I think calling myself One Punch Man is a bit too obvious don't you think

( Aleera smirks while giving a sarcastic shrug of agreement )

Marishka: ( smirking ) well what would you have people call you then? The caped baldy or something?

( starts laughing while the other two brides snicker )

( with a tick mark ark growing on his head ) WHATS THATS SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SO IM BALD SO WHAT!?

( Still laughing Marishka would back up a little in mock fear )

( still chuckling a little ) Verona: Excuse my sister, she can be a bit too playful sometimes.

( Marishka still snickers )

Verona: the reason we are he is that there is something very important that we need your help with

( calmed down, but still confused turns back to Verona ) My help?

( nodding serious ) Yes we believe that that you are the only one that can help us.

( noticing that he has nothing else better to do )( shrugging ) Okay, sure why not, Ive got nothing else better to do.

( nodding in triumph ) Excellent if you would follow me.

( creates a large Dry ice Mirror and sashays through it )

( Raises a single eyebrow, but shrugs and walks through the portal )

( Aleera and Marishka wait until he walks through and then look at each other exchanging wide evil smiles. All the pieces are coming together )

( The only reason Saitama is actually going with these women is because he senses something off about them and is curious about who or what they may be and/or what they want from him. )

When he and the brides finally gets to their lair he takes a moment to look around the place in all directions to get a good feel of the place. When he notices the other two brides appearing behind him motioning him to keep moving, he starts walking again. After about 15 minutes of walking downwards Saitama starts feeling a weird feeling in his gut and when he wonders what it is about Verona motions for everyone to be stop and then without looking at anywhere, but straightforward said

" We're here"

( Not 60 ft in front on the group was a giant wall of Sedimentary rock, was a gigantic 10 ft tall crystal like skeleton of a demonic bat like creature that look like it was fused to the wall itself. In the center of the creature was golden glowing Heart like...thing that looked to be decaying and thousands of years old. )

( Saitama tilted his head in confusion on what the thing he was looking at actually was, while the Brides were looking at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in existence. )

( Awestruck and Lovestruck at the same time ) Verona: "Beautiful isn't he?..."

( turning towards Verona ) "Saitama: He?..."

( without looking ) "Yes...he.. he is the one we need your help with..."

( she and the other two brides after shoving Saitama aside move for award towards the skeleton and purr in front of it, reaching to it as gently as possible as if to imaginarily pet and stroke it. )

( Saitama looks around awkwardly )

( intoxicated ) Verona: "This... is the one we need to save"

Marishka: "Our lord and master..."

Aleera: "Our Lover.."

( taking a double take ) "wait I'm sorry what? Your Lover?"

( nodding in unison with the others ) Aleera: "yes he is our Lover and we are his Brides."

( confused ) Saitama: "all three of you?"

( starting to get annoyed but still keeping calm ) Verona: "he has choosen us at various in our long lives. I was the first."

Marishka: "I was the second."

Aleera: "and I was the third and last... the Master is very lusting being, and he needs more than one woman to satisfy him..."

( knowing where this was going Marishka and Verona roll their eyes in annoyance and sigh in exasperation )

Aleera: "I serve the master in Many, many ways...especially when Pleasuring him..."

( she then gently strokes a rib bone, while inhaling its scent in ecstasy)

( Weirded out ) "Oookay you can stop right there Aleera..."

( turns towards the group in whole ) "Sooooo I get that your "husband" is a real ladies man and all, probably before he was a crystal skeleton stuck in a well, but does that have to do with me?"

Getting a small grin Verona Starts to explain that this is there second time around in undead life starts from the beginning basically recapping an edited version of the motives from the 2004 Van Helsing movie in addition to revealing that they are all Vampires. However...

( Annoyed ) Saitama: "Ugh this is TAKING TOO LONG. SLOW YOUR FREAKING STORY TO TWENTY WORDS OR LESS!."

( shocked, but recovering ) Verona: "Ahem, well continuing off, The Master has since perished, but there is a chance to revive him, which is where you come in."

( calmer, but still a little bit annoyed ) Saitama: "while that was 22 word, but. Okay what do you need me to do?"

( slowly developing smiles the Brides slowly rise up and start to approach while Saitama stays where he is and tilts his head in confusion )

Verona: "The Master needs a new body to be reborn again. A body belong to the most powerful being in existence. A being. Like..you..."

( They were all now standing right in front on Saitama )

( Confused and starching his head with his finger yet also deadpan at the same time ) Saitama: "Okay, soo too review, your all vampires, and the guy in the wall is The Count Dracula AKA The actual King of the Vampires and you need to use my body, presumably not alive to revive him so you and your "Master" can reproduce thousands of vampire babies am I right?"

( with cool smug smirk and a casual shrug ) Verona: "Correct."

( Smirking while cutely cocking her head to the side ) Aleera: "then again I'm pretty sure the Master would have wanted a host body with Hair."

( Infuriated with a tick mark on his forehead ) "SO IM BALD! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM, HUH?!"

( Aleera starts a snarling menacing/ Mocking giggle )

( Nodding firmly now semi-serious ) Saitama: "Okay, well sorry, I really would like to help you, but I don't actually feel like dying anytime and even if I did, I'm pretty sure you and Dracula creating thousands of Vampire babies would no be good for the rest of humanity so I'm just gonna goooo"

( He turns around only for The Brides to be right in front of him again )

( with extreme condescendence and mocking ) Verona: "Unfortunately. We are Not askin

BOOM

( she didn't get the chance to even fin she that sentence as she was punched into the other side of the cave clearing )

( completely calm ) Saitama: "yeah while I'm not staying."

( turning towards the other two shocked brides ) "Anyone else wanna try?"

( still in complete shock ) Aleera: "wha.."

( looks back and forth between where Verona is and Saitama )

Aleera: "wha.."

( calmly ) "Consecutive, Normal Punches"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

( Both Aleera and Marishka are pelted with multiple punches all over the front of their bodies and are both sent flying into the wall next to Verona )

( dusting his hands off Saitama looks at Dracula's corpse stuck in the wall )

"i could just smash Count Dracula over here...buuuuuuuuut he's pretty much just a bad piece of noir modern art here so I'm just gonna go."

Saitama then casually starts walking to where he first go to this mountain. After another 15 minutes of walking upwards he got to where Verona first transported him to. He was about to punch his way out of the mountai-

( a hand appears on Saitama's shoulder )

( looking down on it ) Huh?

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH BOOOOOOOMMMM

(Saitama was sent thrown across the left side of the cavern Crashing into more than 50 Stalactites and then crashing into a giant cave wall 59 ft above the floor.)

( Saitama was unharmed but more than a little bit surprised as he started to get up )

CRASH

( only to be pinned back by an absolutely furious Aleera who had giant mushy holes all over her body especially in the right side of her face from where Saitama punched her. )

( Furious beyond all belief ) Aleera: You cant go until we say you can go!

( Saitama looks to see too other shapes approaching )

( Aleera slams into the wall again )

CRASH

LOOK AT ME!

( Saitama looks to see Aleera's body and face starts to regenerate ) And we say you can go WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!

( she then throws him across the cavern to the left side sending him crashing into some more stalactites... )

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH, KRAKOOOOOOOOOOM

(...only to be kicked aside by something else sending him 50 ft away only to be closelined then grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, he looks down while clutching the arm to an absolutely furious Verona holding him by his through and snarling with rage ) Verona: you Dare?...

( Slams him the the ground hard enough to crack the floor ) SMASH

( leaning in close ) you Dare defile our faces...our bodies with your Filthy hands?...

( Saitama wasn't paying attention however, he was focused on this weird feeling he was starting to get. They haven't drawn blood yet, but still...He was starting to get a strange feeling in his gut. He heard footsteps and saw an infuriated Marishka who kicked him was walking towards them. She was viciously glaring at him with burning yellow eyes ).

( Frowning while looking at her and holding Saitama up ) Verona: Marishka...Gut this pig

( smiling sadistically ) Marishka: loved too.

( she then formed a Romanian Kilij sword out of one of golden bracelets and with one last sadistic fanged smile stabbed the sword into saitama's stomach )

SHUK

(...only for nothing else to Happen... the blade itself just barely punctured his skin…..frowning in confusion Marishka pressed deeper to see if the sword could penetrate more, but it didn't work. )

( everyone in the room was shocked now, especially Saitama. It was a stinging feeling, not pain, but because ever since he had gotten this power nothing has been able to hurt him since...since the time he fought that Crab guy...)

( Marishka was starting to apply more pressure to the sword )

( Shocked and angry ) Verona: Marishka what are you for?! Finish him!

( Straining ) Marishka: I'm trying toooooo

( He was feeling something in core. Not the blade, but a familiar burn in his gut (Thinking) what is this sensation, this rush, this Excitement. )

( Marishka was gritting her teeth now and using both of her hands to try to push the blade deeper but it wouldn't budge. )

( shocked and enraged with eyes glowing green ) Verona: Stop you Teasing Marishka and KILL HIM!

( Roaring and changing into her demon bat form ) Marishka: RRRAAAAHHHHRGGG, SHUT UUUUUUP!

( with newer strength the blade was starting to go deeper )

CLANG

( until a red gloved hand reached out and grabbed it and started to clench hard on it )

( Speaking outloud as the brides look on in shock ) It has been so long.

he was starting to forcibly get up despite Verona's grip on him.

( arriving onto the scene ) Aleera: What's happening?

( standing tall and starting to grip Verona's right arm while gripping the sword with his left arm pulling it out of his stomach )

It has been soo long Since...

Verona: ( Whimper of pain )

( One Punch Man theme song starts here )

SMASH, CRACK

SINCE OF HAD A REAL FIGHT!

( as Saitama says this he shatters the golden sword, crushes Verona's wrist and throws her into Marishka sending them both flying into the other side of a cave and into a another room in the mountain )

BOOM KABOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH

( Aleera looks at where her sister brides crashed and then back to Saitama in shock )

( ecstatic and ready to fight ) Saitama: Okay are you all ready?

( now furious ) Aleera: ROOOOAAARRRRR

( transforms into her demon bat form and sends gale force winds at Saitama as he shields himself, but is pushed back 100 ft. He looks up to see Aleera flying right at him and tackles him seine them both flying into the air after a good 40 seconds Saitama starts punching her back making her start grunting in pain. )

BOOM, POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW CRASH POW CRASH CRASH POW CRASH POW CRASH

( this also caused her to loose focus and crash into several stalactites )

( Saitama gets prepared to knee her in the gut, but suddenly she disappears into smoke )

whoooshhhhhh

( looks around in confusion ) Huh?

suddenly he looks up to see the wind swirl and form a shape that then turns into Aleera winding up a full frontal spin kick

Aleera: Snarl

BOOOOOOMMMM SMASH

( Saitama was then kicked into the cave floor. Hard. Then Aleera crashed down into him and started Punching him in rapid succession sending power shockwaves all across the room. After a full minute and 20 punch Saitama got his bearings and grabbed one of her fist with one hand and delivered a super fast punch with the other hand sending her flying across the room. He gets up and jumps after her, reeling up another punch when a clawed hand grabbed his forearm and grabbed his throat with another hand which he immediately grabbed. )

( he looks down to see that it is Marishka recovered and madder then ever )

( Glaring ) HIISSSSSSS

( flys up at super sonic speeds into the air grappling with him, meanwhile Verona flys into the area in Bat form and looks around the battlefield at Aleera rubbing the side of her face, to Marishka the flying around in the air grappling with Saitama and exchanging punches and slashes with each other, then notices the shockwaves caused by their fighting are cause boulders to fall from the ceiling and the walls starting to crash, she then realizes that the effects from this fighting could cause the monster the be crushed. )

( Roaring in frustration and rage ) Verona: RRRRAAARRRGHHH

( Creates an ice portal which Saitama and Marishka fly into followed by Verona herself )

( outside the Saitama and Marishka crash land into Lha Chu Valley while Verona calmly flies out into view )

( Aggravated ) Verona: Your fighting could destroy the Master. Bring him back once he's a Corpse Marishka!

( Saitama looks from where Verona was to Marishka 12 ft in front of him )

( growling while keeping her eyes locked onto him ) Marishka: with pleasure

( Forming Golden claws and lining the edges of her wings with golden razor sharp edges )

( wringing his arm around ) Saitama: it's been a while since I've had a good fight. Don't disappoint me now.

( calmly stares for a couple seconds then Cracks her neck while rolling it all around in full circle...then started to gain an evil Smile/ Smirking sneer )

( They both charge each other at the same time and impact clasping hands which creates a huge shockwave ).

( Meanwhile back inside Verona was looking for Aleera and found her still reeling from Saitama's Punch. )

( concerned ) Verona: are you alright sister?

( Dazed, in pain and sneering ) Aleera: I will be once we kill that vermin.

( Nodding in confirmation and glowering ) Verona: Soon, but first we must

see the Master to make sure that his body has not been damaged.

( eyes widening in panic ) Aleera: Move.

( Outside Saitama and Marishka were fighting in a stalemate )

( Imagine a fight like Cheetah vs Wonder Woman in Justice league Doom(2012) and Black Manta vs Aquaman in Aquaman(2018) combined except with no BlackManta lasers. )

( scores a direct punch into Saitama's stomach where the sword wound is forcing him back. She jumps in for another punch, but her fist is grabbed by Saitama who punches her elbow causing her to shriek in pain, before he judo throws her to the ground and reels in another punch, before she knees him in the face for him backs several feet. Getting into a tiger like stance she growls and gains golden spikes on most of her body. Bolting at him she prepares a full on claw tackle, as Saitama winds up a punch. When she is just 2 ft in front of him he suddenly falls backwards, as she flies over him. As she looks down at him in shock he unleashes a Serious Punch right into HER gut sending her flying right into near orbit.

However before she went flying, Marishka grabbed Saitama's wrist as he punched her so he was dragged along with her into the sky. As the two were flying they both exchanged punches which created more and more powerful shockwaves as they got into the air. As Saitama was about to punch her again Marishka went into bat mode and brought her wings out to make them both spiral out so Saitama just hits air, but the shockwave of the Punch splits the clouds and sky in half and once it hits the sound barrier, it creates a shockwave that sends them both flying back. While spinning out Marishka does a barrel roll and tackle slams into Saitama sending them both speeding towards the ground. As this happens Marishka forms golden claws and stabs them barely an inch into Saitama's chest making him flinch a little, like a mosquito had bitten him.. she then grabs his throat as he grabs both of her wrist, she then brings him in close.

( Hissing in rage and anticipation ) Marishka: Soon... you shall Kneel before THE DEVIL!

( Straining ) Saitama: Not...Today...or any. Time. SOON.

( using more strength than usual he grabs both of her arms and starts spinning her around. This started spinning them both around and cause a small whirlwind to send them both spinning around. However this started to cause heat to form around the two from all the friction and caused the gold covering Marishka to turn red from the fire. Eventually when they were halfway in the Troposphere Saitama finally throw Marishka into the ground and a huge mushroom cloud of sand erupted and knocking Saitama back 100 ft. When he lands he would look around to see that he is in the Mongolian desert, he rushes over to where Marishka lands which is a gigantic said crater about 1,280 by 320 ft deep ( AN: google the Sedan Crater for better reference ). When he got the center bottom of the crater he saw that Marishka was boiling hot and melting in Golden goop and whatever vaguely humanoid shape she was in was gasping for air and in was in shock. She looked at his calm blank face and with her barely recognizable human face Glared and gave a gurgled hiss at him, before dissolving compiling into golden ooze droplets then dissolved completely.

( calmly staring for a few minutes, before calmly walking out of the crater and trying to find a way back home. )

( calmly and annoyed with a blank expression ) Saitama: it's going to be a long night...

( Meanwhile back the lair the brides were making sure that Dracula's remains were untouched and unharmed. They were beyond relieved to find out that he was safe. )

( Extremely relived while gently stroking a rib cage ) Verona: praise the devil...

( they then both turn to See Golden one started to appear out of Knowhere a rise up together to form an extremely exhausted and battered Marishka. )

( rushing towards their sister bride and extremely concerned ) Verona: Marishka, are you alright?

( Annoyed and exasperated ragged hissing ) Marishka: Do. I Look alright.

( Verona gives a brief eye roll and scoff of annoyance, but is relieved )

( concerned as well ) Aleera: thank the Devil you are okay sister.

( Recovering ) Marishka: Yes...but I didn't get to kill that baldheaded pig.

( calmly ) Verona: so it would seem, it appears that we have underestimated that human. No matter we know that we can cut him and hurt him, so that means he can Die.

( Starting to gain a small evil smile ) Marishka: Correct, also i didn't leave completely empty handed...

( In her hand she formed a small translucent gold sphere full of the small amount of blood collected from her fight with Saitama, from when she stabbed slashed and punched him. )

( in awestruck shock ) Aleera: is that...

( Nodding in confirmation now with a full evil smile ) Yes... this is his Blood...

( Shoving aside Aleera a little, Verona grabbed the sphere and white extreme carefulness walked all the way to where Dracula was and gently poured the contents of the sphere onto his heart. )

THOM...THOM...THOM

( the golden shell started to dissolve and recede to showcase a heart glowing blood red. There was a pulsating sound, but too deep and resonating to be a heart beat ).

( The brides were all grinning ear the evil with Pure evil glee on their faces. Filled with sadistic Euphoric anticipation and excitement Verona used her powers to create Dry ice pillars all around the and support beams all across us the room to maintain the structure of the mountain. )

( As if she didn't notice anything else except the ethereal glowing heart. ) Verona: the more blood we get from Saitama, the More our Master regains his strength and once he is reborn Nothing will stand in his way )

( the Other snarl with glowing eyes and evil slasher smiles in complete agreement )

( all of this goes on while they are illuminated by the glowing red lights from the dry ice reflecting the light from the heart back to them. )

. Also I think there are several features that neatly correspond and create contrasts between Saitama and the Brides,

Verona Vs Saitama: both are serious most of the time and are leaders, but while Saitama tries to make the most of it Verona is mostly cold as ice, also while she still loves her sister most of the time she is extremely condescending towards them. Meanwhile Saitama treats Genos his Disciple with nothing but respect ( at least for the most part i think ).

Saitama Vs Aleera: Aleera is the most sadistic and high energy of the vampires and laughing most of the time, while Saitama barely shows any emotion for the most part except for when their is a fight that may interest him or when someone comments on his baldness. Plus while Aleera gets angry very easily, it takes a lot to get under his skin. Plus again Aleera is the most sadistic and gets pissed when someone fights back, while Saitama is always pumped for a fight that may prove a challenge for him

Marishka Vs Saitama: This is the most obvious since while Marishka takes her sweet time with her kills and Laughs up a storm like the wicked witch of the west, Saitama ends all of his fights quickly with One Punch and doesn't even register it most of the time.

Plus in general the brides would be a classic take on Brains/Brawn & Beauty

Verona( Brains)/ Marishka( Brawn )/ & Aleera ( Beauty )

Now here are some previews of some the main storylines that would occur

At some point Mumen rider is walking in a park and then he then spots a man trying to Mug a helpless woman in a hoodie, after chasing the alarmingly pale man away, he asks without looking if the woman is alright and when he turns around he is immediately punched out by the woman who opens up her hood to reveal a smirking Aleera. Later on another cloud day Saitama and Saitama are approached by Aleera who says that if they want to get Mumen Rider back they would meet the brides at a Tokyo Gala ( which I assume there is one ). At the gala Mumen rider is under the brides spell like a puppet and while he is forced to dance and passed around the first 2 brides who taunt him, Aleera cuts and takes him for a forced dance:

( Smirking ) Aleera: it's the small things in life I enjoy like the look of fear in my Prey's eyes before they die.

And just as she is about to bite him Saitama and Genos crash the party and rescue him.

AN: What do you guys think so far?


End file.
